FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a machine for dispersing yard waste mainly grass, leaves and other vegetation. More particularly, the device receives a predetermined quantity of yard waste and liquid and produces a substantially liquified slurry from the yard waste and liquid. The substantially liquified slurry can then be pumped from the device and the slurry acts as a fertilizer. The slurry can be pumped back onto the yard from which the waste was collected or pumped onto agricultural fields and may act as a growth enhancer. The substantially liquified slurry is absorbed into the vegetation and ground and does not leave an unsightly residue.
There are several prior art devices that are available to shred yard waste, such as leaves, grass, and possibly small branches. These devices are primarily shredders that take the yard waste and cut the yard waste into smaller pieces to reduce the volume of the yard waste in some applications and to make the yard waste easier to handle. However, the yard waste is still in solid form and it is difficult to dispose of the yard waste without having unsightly conditions. If the yard waste from one of these shredding devices is put back onto the yard, there is just a smaller more finely cut version of the yard waste placed back on the yard and it will take considerable time for this yard waste to decompose to an extent where it is no longer noticeable or objectionable in appearance.
Currently local governments are coming under a great deal of pressure to reduce the amount of material that is placed in landfills. Many local governments have either reduced or eliminated the quantity of grass clippings or leaves that will be picked up by sanitation workers. There have also been restrictions placed on the landfills themselves so that they will not accept yard waste such as grass clippings and leaves. The space in the landfills has become too valuable to allow it to be taken up with large quantities of grass clippings and leaves. At the same time land owners have become accustomed to having very manicured yards and grass catching lawn mowers are extensively used in the United States. There has currently been a trend to go to mowers that mulch the grass which produces a finer or smaller grass clipping that can be discharged back onto the lawn. However, the mulching type lawn mowers frequently leave a significant residue of grass clippings that can be unsightly and can take a considerable time to decompose. There is also the possibility that the grass clippings from the mulching mower will build up an undesirable level of thatch in the lawn that over a period of time can have a detrimental effect on the lawn. If the thatch builds up, it is necessary to remove the thatch which again produces large quantities of yard waste that must be disposed of. In the fall the leaves from the trees create a similar problem but it is even more difficult to effectively mulch or chop up the leaves with a lawn mower without leaving an unacceptable residue on the lawn. The lawn clippings and chopped leaves are also frequently tracked into the house causing additional undesirable impact on the homeowner.
The present invention eliminates the above difficulties by producing a substantially liquified slurry from the yard waste and this slurry can then be discharged from the device back onto the lawn or onto agricultural sites. Since the yard waste is now in a substantially liquified slurry it is absorbed by the vegetation and the soil and does not have an unattractive presence. The slurry of yard waste also provides an effective fertilizer for the lawn or the agricultural vegetation that is an added benefit.